Konkin
__NOEDITSECTION__ Praliśmy szlachtę pod Białą Cerkwią. Praliśmy, aż w niebie grzmiało. Z rana drasnęło mnie kapkę, ale rozrabiałem niezgorzej, w sam akurat. Aż już ku wieczorowi poszło. Jakoś zgubiłem się w brygadzie. Kozacząt niebożąt tylko piątka pęta się za mną. Naokoło rąbią, obejmując się niby pop z popadią; ze mnie jucha wali, koń z nóg leci... Jednym słowem — dwa słowa... Wychynęliśmy ze Spirką Zabutym od lasku w bok, patrzymy — jak raz arytmetyka... Tak ze trzysta sążni od nas ni to obóz kurzy na drodze, ni to sztab. Sztab — dobra nasza! A jak obóz — jeszcze lepiej. Przyodziewa przecie u naszych chłopców w strzępach, a koszule takie, że dojrzałości płciowej nie sięgają. — Zabutyj — mówię do Spirki — matkę twoją i tak, i owak, i na odwyrtkę. Daję ci głos, jako zapisanemu w kolejce mówcy, toż to ich sztab zmiata... — Wiadoma rzecz, że sztab — mówi Spirka — ale ich ośmiu, a nas dwóch... — Nadymaj żagle, Spirka — krzyczę — tak czy tak im pały przetrzepiem. Zginiemy za kiszony ogórek i rewolucję światową. Kopnęliśmy się do nich. Dwóch sprzątnęliśmy z miejsca z pukawki. Trzeciego, widzę, już Spirka prowadzi do sztabu Duchonina''sztab Duchonina'' — prawdop. żart. określenie zaświatów, miejsca, do którego odchodzą zabici żołnierze. dla sprawdzenia dokumentów. A ja w asa celuję. Atutowy as, cholera, ze złotym zegarkiem. Przycisnąłem go do chutorku. Chutorek cały w wiśniach i jabłoniach. Koń pod moim asem jak kupiecka córka, ale zgoniony i rozparł się. Rzuca pan generał cugle, mierzy we mnie z mauzera i robi mi dziurkę w nodze. — Dobra nasza — mówię — będziesz moja, nogi rozłożysz. Dałem gazu i pakuję w konia dwie kulki. Szkoda było ogierka. Czysty bolszewik był ten ogier — wypisz, wymaluj. Złoty jak pięciorublówka, ogon-wachlarz, nogi jak struny. Myślałem, że żywego dla Lenina dostanę, ale nic z tego. Zlikwidowałem konika. Położył się jak narzeczona i mój as na ziemi stanął. Porwał się w bok, potem obrócił się jeszcze raz i jeszcze jeden przeciąg w mojej osobie zrobił. Znaczy się, mam dziś już trzy odznaki za walkę z enpeelem. „Panie Boże — myślę sobie — toż on, czego dobrego, ustrzeli mnie niespodziewanym sposobem”. Przygalopowałem do niego, a on już szablą się zasłania, a po policzkach łzy płyną, białe łzy, mleko ludzkie. — Teraz to zarobię order! Poddawaj się, jaśnie wielmożny — krzyczę — dopókim ja żyw! — Nie mogę — odpowiada dziadyga — ty mnie zarżniesz... Aż tu Spirka przede mną, morda w pocie pływa, oczy świecą. — Wasia — krzyczy — strach, ilu ludzi utrupiłem! A toż to generał, widzisz galon, mam życzenie go prześwidrować. — Idź do takiej matki — mówię do Zabutego i złość mnie bierze — jego galon kosztował moją krew. I moją kobyłą zaganiam generała do stodoły, siano w niej było. Cisza tam, ciemność, chłód. — Pan — powiadam jemu — przykróć trochę swój fajer, bacz na swoją starość, poddaj mi się na miłość boską i odpoczniemy razem, pan. A on dyszy tylko ciężko pod ścianą i pot ociera. — Nie mogę — mówi. — Ty mnie zarżniesz. Budionnemu tylko oddam swoją szablę. Budionnego mu dawaj. Ech, nieszczęścież ty moje! Widzę — zginie stary. — Pan — krzyczę mu i płaczę, i zębami zgrzytam — słowo proletariackie, ja sam jestem najwyższy dowódca. Ty galonów na mnie nie szukaj, szarżę mam i tak. Moja szarża, proszę, muzykalny ekscentryk i salonowy brzuchomówca z Niżnego Nowgorodu... z Niżnego, nad Wołgą... Bies mnie ogarnął. Tylko oczy generalskie mignęły przede mną jak latarnie. Obraza weszła we mnie jak sól w ranę, bo zobaczyłem, że nie wierzy dziad. Ścisnąłem wtedy, chłopcy, zęby, wciągnąłem brzuch, czerpnąłem powietrza i dalej go — po naszemu, po wojacku, po niżegorodzku, dowiodłem szlachcicowi brzuchomówstwa. Zbielał wtedy jak papier, starowina, schwytał się za serce i osuwa się na ziemię. — Wierzysz teraz Waśce ekscentrykowi, komisarzowi trzeciej niezwyciężonej kawbrygady? — Komisarz? — krzyczy. — Komisarz — mówię. — Komunista? — krzyczy. — Komunista — mówię. — W śmiertelną moją godzinę — krzyczy — w ostatnim moim tchnieniu, powiedz mi, Kozaku, bracie, czy naprawdę jesteś komunistą? — Tak jest — mówię. Siadł dziadyga na ziemi, całuje jakieś świętości zza pazuchy, łamie szablę i zapala pod krzaczastymi brwiami dwa światła, ognie dwa nad ciemnym stepem. — Wybacz — mówi — nie poddam się komuniście. — Podaje mi rękę. — Wybacz — mówi — i rąb mnie po żołniersku... To zdarzenie ze zwykłym sobie błaznowaniem opowiedział nam pewnego razu na postoju Konkin, polityczny komisarz N-ej kawbrygady i trzykrotny kawaler Orderu Czerwonego Sztandaru. — I do czegoście się, Waśka, dogadali z jaśnie wielmożnym? — ...Ale... dogadasz się z takim! Honorowy. Tłumaczyłem mu tam jeszcze, a on ciągle swoje. Papiery mu wtedy wziąłem, mauzer, na siodełku tego dziwaka dotąd sobie jeżdżę. A potem, patrzę, krwią coraz bardziej broczę, straszny jakiś sen mnie ogarnia, w butach pełno krwi chlupie, był on mi tam w głowie... — Ulżyłeś, znaczy, staruszkowi? — Ano, zgrzeszyło się... Kategoria:Isaak Babel Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim